Love, hate, and death
by Master Kakashi
Summary: My first Naruto fic it is a kakashi x sakura it takes place 5 years after the 2 1/2 year time jump Sakura is finding that she is starting to have feelings for kakashi. but how will she act after another run in with Sasuke? PLEASE PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any or the characters (though I wouldn't mind to)

Note: I would like to here what you think of my store seeing as this is my first one that I will be doing and depending on the reviews it may be the only one but if all you are going to do is criticize me at least make it constructive criticism and not just ragging on my store cause you don't like the way it went cause I am just kind of running with it

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 The Mission  


It was a sunny day as the bright eyed pink haired **knoichi girls was sitting under a tree enjoying some rice balls while taking a brake from her training. As she sat there taking in the quite of the nature around her the quite was replace with a loud yell from down the path to the field she was training in.**

"Hey Sakura there you are I have been looking for you all day Granny Tsunade said she needs to speak with us asap!" "Well we better hurry up before she gets tired of waiting for us" And with that she stood up, eating the last bite of her rice ball, and then they began to hop from branch to branch of the trees. As they approached the Hokage's building making there way to Tsunade-sama's door.

"So is Sai meeting us here as well or did Tsunade-sama just want to see the two of us?" "No I think she called for Sai as well but I am not sure I haven't seen him since our last mission." As they came around the corner to the Hokage's office Sai could be seen standing next to the door. "Hey Sai been a while how you been?" Naruto asked with that same cheesy smile he always has on his face. Sai looked at Naruto" you baka we say each other a few days ago" Sakura smiled and waved" so do you know why we were called here yet?" "Nope I was waiting for you guys to get her" Sai said with a smile as he knocked on the door.

A very angry voice would be heard from the room "come in" and with that they would enter the room and stand in front of Tsunade's desk. "Team 7 reporting in as instructed Tsunade-sama" Sakura said with a smile Tsunade began to speak when she was interrupted by Sai pointing out what the rest of the team failed to notice. "Where is Yamato-san isn't he the leader of Team Kakashi?" as Sai says that there is a knock at the door again the Hokage says "come in" she then looks at Sai with a smile.

"Well Yamato had to go out on a important mission" as she says that an all to familiar face walked through the door "so Kakashi will be the team leader for this mission" Once the two original members of Team 7 heard that they became quite happy. As Kakashi walked in with his book in his hand "you wanted to see me Hokage-sama" "Yes I did Kakashi I thought that I would have you lead your old team on there next mission since Yamato is on an S ranked mission at the moment" Kakashi let out a sigh "well so much for getting so time to relax and read my book" "What was that Kakashi" Tsunade snapped Kakashi started rubbing the back of his head "oh nothing, so what is the mission that we will be going on" he would then go back to reading his book.

Tsunade reach into the drawer of her desk and pulled out a file and began to speak as she opened it up "I picked Team Kakashi for this mission for a reason, and that reason being we found Sasuke again. But you'll have to move fast if you guys plan to catch them before they get away again." Once Naruto heard that he got a angry look on his face "come on Kakakshi-sensai we have to get moving right now" Sakura looked at Naruto and nodded showing that she agreed. "We need to make the appropriate preparations first. Once that is done we will head out, so everyone go get your things ready and we will meet at the gates to the village" Kakashi said as he put his book in his bag his facile expression changing from happy to a worried look. With that said the team all headed for there apartments to get ready for the journey.

It took about 15 minutes for almost all of the team to gather at the gates to the village. "Ugh where is he, he always is the last one to show up" grunted Naruto in an angry tone. walking back and forth in front of the gates as they waited for there reoccurring tardy sensai. Another 5 minutes passed before Kakashi finally arrived in a poof of smoke right behind Naruto. "Where the hell have you been you said we need to leave immediately" Kakashi started to rub the back of his head "well you see i had to pick up the newest Icha Icha." After hearing that his eyes nearly poped out of his head "WHAT you had us waiting so you could go get a stupid book."

While Naruto was complaining he failed to notice that they had all began to make there way out of town. "Hey Baka you better catch up or you will get left behind" Sakura said in low and cold breath. Hearing that he grabbed his bag abnd began to run after the team. " So where is it that they found him" Sai ask as he began to doodle in his book. Kakashi pulled out his new Icha Icha book "well we are going to the land of stone but to get there were are going top have to pass through the land of grass and then the land of rain" as he finished talking he began to read the his book as they began to move from tree to tree.

More Notes: I will try to get the second chapter up by the end of the week but not sure if it will be done since I work long hours. But if you guy have any suggestion I would love to hear them and I am sure I could use the so please review.


End file.
